We Meet Again
by xLollipopful
Summary: Fuji and Tezuka has gone their seperate ways for university and finally meet again. Fuji, Tezuka and other people's thought before and during their encounter.[Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my second attempt in writing a PoT fanfiction. The first one was horrible… so I deleted it…

This, supposedly is a onesided FujiTezu fic, but you can choose the characters… just chance the last part a bit.

I hope you'll enjoy it… .

Disclaimer: No, Prince of Tennis is not mine...

* * *

The last time I saw you, it was two years ago, Friday night. I remember on that night, I knew that I wouldn't see you for a long time, perhaps five or fix years, so I asked for a hug. A hug that would be different, feel different than all the other hugs I would receive because it is from you, my love.

As you hugged me, I had many emotions: happy, I'm in your embrace; sad: you're leaving; confused: why did you hug me.

I started to cry, I had too many emotions, and even I don't know what kind of tears they were. As tears poured down my face, you slowly seemed to notice my tear-stained face. You had asked me why, the only words I could say were: you're leaving. I knew you didn't love me back, but I never wished to that either. Just being your friend was enough. That day, as I said bye, it hurt me eternally, for that I thought it would be that last time we would talk, but you proved me wrong.

I'm here today, with you introducing me to your girlfriend. Your smile, it's from the heart. You won't smile like that for anybody but her. That smile is true. I'm happy for you, but at the same time, my heart is shattered.

I don't understand how I can resist the urge to cry and run away, instead, I'm smiling at her. Wishing you two happiness forever.

_"Tezuka never believed in relationships, but he really seems to trust and love you Aya. I hope you and Tezuka would be happy together 'till the end."_

This time, I hope it would be the last time I would see you. I don't want to be more broken than I am now.

_Bye Tezuka Kunimitsu, I hope we don't meet again.

* * *

_

Ne, please review? I'd really appreciate it! Criticism is needed!

I know this is really short… but this wasn't supposed to be a fanfic, it was written originally for my friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Tezuka's POV

Well, I originally made it a one-shot, but I guess not. My friend told me to write it in different perspectives.

By the way, even with all the different perspectives, it's still going to be short because I can't come up with very decent ideas.

The next pov I'll be writing is going to be Aya's pov. Maybe afterwards, I will write what had happened in the years before they met again and after.

I know this is going to suck a lot… because… my brain is melting… but…

Here it goes…

Disclaimer: No, PoT does not belong to me

* * *

**Tezuka's POV**

Years ago, when we were graduating from junior high, I had informed you guys that I was going to Germany for a tennis school. I had already achieved my goal; I am able to leave without regret.

But I was wrong. Terribly wrong. When you had asked for the hug, I knew that something was wrong, I knew I had made a big mistake, but I can't back down.

You were crying; I asked you why; you answered bluntly: Because you're leaving. That isn't an answer, it's impossible. We were nothing more than teammates, friends.

I love you, yes… love. When I met Aya, she had short honey brown hair, ice blue piercing eyes and she would always oppose me.

_Aya was a lot like you, Fuji Syuusuke._

Later on, she grew her hair and somehow became my girlfriend. I don't really know how or why either.

_Maybe because she reminds me of you._

Up until one month ago, I really thought that I was dating her because she was similar to you, but I was wrong _(again). _I loved her because her personality was similar to you, but that's not true. Maybe it was like that before, but now, I love her for who she is, not because of you.

Although she is similar to you, I am positive that I don't love her because she is like a shadow of you at first. The similar appearances, the similar personality and many other things might be a fraction out of a million why I love her, but I love her because… she is Aya.

_I'm sorry. _

If I had been asked if I could choose again, I would still choose Aya over you, even if I had all the time in the world to think. I don't need all the time to think; I love her.

_But I love you too, don't I?_

This is so confusing. It had started out as a childish crush, but as the years went by with Aya by my side, I had longed to see how you look like, how you are doing. Right now, you are standing right in front of me, yet I have done nothing but to introduce my girlfriend to you. My girlfriend is Aya. I have a responsibility and that is to make her happy. Maybe… even after all those years, I still love you, but nothing would happen even if I do because I have a girlfriend and that means responsibility.

I have always been known for my responsibility, haven't I?

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Criticism is needed.

Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Jr High Letter

Hi guys! Sorry that I took so long... but uhm... yeah... :P

This is NOT going to be anyone's POV...

This is set in jr. high (3rd yr), and Tezuka is going to leave for Germany to continue tennis school (scholarship)

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

* * *

Tezuka had returned home from tennis practice that day and found a letter on his desk.

"Mom, do you know who the letter is from?"

"Kuni-chan, it's from Fuji-kun. He came and dropped it off right after you left for school."

"Oh..."

Tezuka tore the envolope and started reading Fuji's neat writing.

_Dear Tezuka,_

_The higher you climb, the more it hurts when you fall._

_Being your friend only makes me climb higher, but when you're leaving next year, you won't be there to support me. When you leave, who will help support the ladder I'm on? Nobody. The best way is to slowly climb back down, so it won't hurt as much when I fall._

_Please don't be mad; I know it is very stupid of me to avoid you, but that way, I hope I won't be as hurt. I know I could just try to forget you next year and still be your friend now, but I'm afraid it will hurt too much._

_Next year, I hopefully will be able to say this without lying: I'm finally over you, I don't love you anymore, but I still care for you because you're my friend._

_You know, I wasn't supposed to meet you; I was in a different class, but the teacher thought I was ok to go to the advanced class. I wasn't supposed to meet you, but I'm glad I did._

_I know I won't ever forget you because you are the first one I truly loved; I hope you will remember me too, but only as your friend, not a stupid girl._

_It pains me to avoid you because I still love you; I know I'm selfish for doing so, I'm sorry._

_Please don't be mad at me; remember no matter what happens, I will be on your side because I believe in you._

_Please promise me on thing: Be happy._

_Your friend, _

_Fuji Syuusuke_

Noticing that his vision had became blurry, he put away his glasses and sat down on his bed. Before actually lying on the bed, he had checked the time to make sure he does not have to get up in 15 minutes for dinner.

_"Fuji, if only you had told me that you don't want me to leave... I would've stayed."_ Tezuka said softly to himself and slowly drowned himself in their memories.

* * *

How was that? Review! Please? puppy eyes 

I wrote the letter for the guy I like actually... a while ago...

Do you think that I should write a letter from Tezuka to Fuji (Tezuka mails this letter after they meet again...)?


	4. Tezuka's letter

Hehe... quick update ne?

And thank-you to summerdie who had pointed out in Fuji's letter, it was supposed to be stupid boy, not girl.

Thank-you to all those who had reviewed!

I had forgot to change that part... I did say that it was originally written for the guy I like a while ago, didn't I?

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine!

_

* * *

_

After returning from his photography course, he had found a letter, neatly placed on his desk. Fuji had opened it, hoping it was an acceptance letter to the company he had applied for.

Fuji was dumbfounded when he say who the letter was from... _Tezuka..._

_Dear Fuji, _

_I am very sorry that it took me this long to reply your letter, but I could never get the courage to. After meeting you today at the coffee café, I think I must do so._

_Before stating anything else, I want to let you know if you had told me earlier you didn't want me to leave, I wouldn't have accepted the scholarship. Fuji, you meant a lot to me back then._

_Yes, back then... I'm sorry to say, but I truly do love Aya now. Aya is the only person that was able to take my heart and keep it. Aya is my life._

_Love from Jr. High doesn't last, that's why I never had gotten myself in a relationship. I hope you had gotten over me and moved on with your life. I had once loved you too, but I had also moved on._

_Fuji, I am extremely glad I had met you too, if I hadn't met you, I would never understand the meaning of love. I really want to say thank-you from the bottom of my heart._

_You need to know that the thing that kept me going for years is you. I always knew that you would support me, so I was not afraid of making mistakes (though I did not show that...). Fuji, I can never be mad at you. _

_Please don't hate me for being insensitive, please... You, Fuji Syuusuke, are my friend. And promise me one thing too, live your life to the fullest._

_Your friend,_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

Fuji had cried himself to sleep that night, regretting not having the courage to ask Tezuka to stay.

_But Tezuka, I'm glad you replied my letter, even if it was 10 years late. But... I'm sorry, I am not over you yet, but knowing that you love Aya, and only Aya... I will get over you. _I will.

* * *

Weee!! I'm done!

Should I continue this or not? I do have ideas, but I'm not sure if anybody will continue reading it... hopefully you guys will! -

Review? ... I know people read it... XP if you're too lazy to review, I understand... but please? Just click that button and write even just a few words?

Anyways, thank-you to anybody who read it!


	5. The Heartbroken Tezuka

A/N: Last Chappie! And to those who were hoping that Fuji and Tezuka are going to be together, sorry!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: PoT is NOT mine

* * *

Tezuka really regretted sending that letter to Fuji, he lied. He doesn't truly love Aya, he still loves Fuji. No matter what, he will love Fuji. Tezuka made the biggest mistake of his life - rejecting Fuji. 

As Tezuka is wondering down the streets of Tokyo, thinking about his mistake, he bumps into somebody. "Sunimasen (sp?)... are you okay?"

"Ah, hai," He paused, "Tezuka?"

"Fuji? Haven't seen you in a long time... how's life?" Tezuka asked, hoping that he would still have the chance.

"Ahh, too much to catch up on, ne? Do you have the time to sit down and talk?"

"Hn... I suppose so." Tezuka replied stiffly, wondering why Fuji would ask him to talk, when he was the one who rejected him. Hoping that he would still have the chance to make it up to Fuji, he followed Fuji to the tea house down the street.

"Ne, Tezuka... are you still with Aya?"

"Huh?" Tezuka stumbled, suprised by Fuji's question, "No, we broke up after a year. We didn't get along too well. It seems that I didn't really love her enough." _I don't love anybody else but you, Fuji... But will I still have the chance? I hope it's not too late to confess that I love you._

"Really?! That's a pity, I thought you guys were such a cute couple! You really seemed to love her. I wonder what went wrong..." _Ouch... _Tezuka stared blankly at Fuji, once again suprised. It's really a wonder how Fuji is the only one that is able to catch Tezuka off guard, since Tezuka is always the one to tell them_ Don't let your guard down._

"Fuji, I-" Tezuka was cut off by Fuji's ringing cellphone. Fuji's gaze seemed to soften as he picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi? Aiko? Daddy's catching up with a friend right now, I'll come home as soon as possible! Ice cream? Sure, I'll buy it on the way home. Please give the phone to your mommy now... Honey... remember my Jr. High captain I keep mentioning to you, yes, Tezuka. I just bumped into him on the street today. Invite him home, sure! 'Kay, bye. Love ya!"

"Was that your daughter?" Tezuka asked slowly, trying not to let the tears that are threatening to fall, fall.

"Aiko, yes. I got married a few years ago to my wife, Keiko. Keiko was wondering if you would be able to come over today for dinner." Fuji asked, not knowing the pain in Tezuka's heart as he spoke those words.

"Sorry, no... I'm... busy. I have to work on a case tonight. I guess you better go now, your family's waiting for you."

"It really is a shame you won't be able to join us, Aiko would've loved to see you! Well, I'll see you later!" Fuji hurriedly scribled down his phone number and handed it to the broken-hearted Tezuka. "Remember to call me, so I know you didn't die because a criminal killed you!" He joked.

"Ah... I'll call you..."_ If I get over you..._

Fuji ran off, leaving Tezuka tear-stained and with a broken-heart that will never be able to be healed.

* * *

How was it?! Did you like the ending?! Or was it really bad...

Please review!!!!!!


End file.
